Why?
by Link131
Summary: If this is what it takes for him to notice me then I'm fine with it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought up this right when I woke up .…Don't hate me for thinking this up :P…..working on another story that's not as...unusal as this one though :P. Anyways on to the story…**

**Why?**

**Sams POV, thoughts in italics.**

"So….what's up dorkwad?" I asked as I casually leaned on a locker. "Hey Sam. You know that abandoned building near the groovy smoothie?" he replied. "umm…yeah. Why?" I said while I glanced at him wondering why he wanted to know. "Can you meet me there after school?" he stated. I gave him another glance, wondering why he wanted to meet me there of all places. "sure." I said, right as the bell started to go off.

So I guess I should explain a few things. I love Freddie Benson. I don't really know when it started, or even how it started, but I do love him. He may be a tech nerd but he's my tech nerd. So naturally I was excited when he said to meet him by his locker before class started. Even now I'm getting more and more nervous. _Does he like me back? _I thought. Man today can't go by any slower!

Finally got out of school. Don't even know why I bother to go really, not like I learn anything. Anyways I'm practically sprinting out the door to head towards the building. Coming upon it however, I noticed Freddie wasn't alone. _What the hell?_ I thought but kept walking towards them anyways. "Hey Puckett." he casually stated, staring me down as I came closer. "What's up with the geek squad?" I asked, looking around him seeing Gibby and Nevel. "oh, nothing really. Just came along to watch…" he watched me. "huh?" I said. _What the hells he going on about? _Suddenly they lurched at me, grabbing my arms. "You know revenge really is a sweet thing. But enough chatter, I think its time you got what's coming to you, don't ya think so?" he calmly said as I struggled to break free of the two dorks, but sadly I gave up realizing they weren't going to let go. He was glaring at me with those chocolate brown eyes I learned to adore. I opened my mouth a bit, closing it when reality sunk in. Nevel and Gibby came along to watch… I opened my mouth again, simply stating "why?" He chuckled, as I met the dorks vicious blow to my stomach. I gasped._ Dork must work out _I thought looking up again at him waiting for my explanation. "Don't you get it? You have been picking on us ever since, well ever since we met you. I for one am tired of it and so are Gibby and Nevel. So we figured if we showed you what you do to us every single day of our lives. Well maybe then you won't be such a bitch to us then." He looked at me, as I tried to process what he said. "but…" I whispered, turning to look at Gibby then Nevel seeing if they really did feel the same way. As I met their cold stares, I couldn't help it. I, Sam Puckett, shed a tear. "but nothing, your getting your just desserts." Freddie scowled as he landed another blow into my stomach. After what seemed like an eternity they stopped. "you are to come here after school every day until we deem it fit that you have learnt your lesson." he calmly said. "oh, and if you think telling will help, don't get your hopes up. You and I both know that anyone will side with the good students, not some brat that gets sent to detention every other day." He said, walking away from me as Gibby and Nevel stared at me for a moment before they let me go and ran after Freddie.

I just sat against the wall for awhile thinking of what he said. He was right really, I put him through hell all the time, and if I ever did tell anyone they wouldn't believe me. I stood up shakily as I tried to forget about the pain. "_Gonna have one hell of a stomach ache tomorrow." _As I got up to go back to my house. Realizing the pain I was in though, I decided to head to Carlys. "_At least she didn't hate me…" _I got there, listened to her yelling to Spencer to get the first aid kit or something. I didn't tell her obviously, but instead lied and said some thugs jumped me.

So back I go to my doom. Its been a month today since He started. I walked in, ready for a blow. Gibby and Nevel didn't even bother to hold me anymore. I simply took what he deemed revenge. I walked over to him, staring into those eyes. _Those eyes, so mesmerizing… _I couldn't hold back today and I figured if I didn't do it today I may never get the chance. So I shoved him against the wall and kissed him. I seen Gibby and Nevel taken aback by this, eyeing me for a bit before realizing that I wasn't going to do anything. _Wait a minute. Is he kissing me back?_ I came back to reality as I realized he was. Finally I had to break it off, and I just stared at him. "getting desperate Puckett?" malice evident in the way he said it. So as I took another one of his thunderous blows, I smiled realizing I did it. I kissed Freddie Benson. _I must be a masochist or something_ I thought, realizing if this is what it takes for Freddie to notice me, then I'm fine with it. Smiling still as my vision got blurry, the last thought I remembered was Freddie watch me fall, guilt in those eyes of his perhaps; then darkness.

**A/n: I was actually going to do a scene in the hospital, but I think this is a good ending point… **

**Send me a review though if you want me to do an alternate ending, less depressing of course. Also, lemme know if you liked it/didn't and why :P**


	2. Alternate ending

**A/N: Finally got around to the alt ending! A few things to mention though before I begin however. Freddie thought the kiss in the first chapter was to persuade him to stop, not that she actually likes him. (At least for alt ending anyways)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own iCarly =[**

**P.S. - using line breaks to break paragraphs up. Doesn't seem to work without em =\. Just in case though, sorry if it looks all messed up, cause I'm publishing this then going to bed so yeah...**

* * *

I heard the faint sound of beeping as I slowly awoke from my slumber. Curious as to what was making it I struggled to get up only to be met with pain and a heavy weight upon me.

"uggh" I groaned regretting I had done that before I finally shook off sleep's hold upon me and gazed around the room. Monitors, needles, the heart beepy thing, and lastly…Freddie? Realizing he was resting on me I did the most natural thing I could think of.

"Freddie!!!" I screamed, regretting it momentarily because the moment Fredhead woke up he bumped into my side, my sore side…

He stared at me bewildered for a moment before finally whispering my name.

"Dork" I whispered back before the waterworks started. Need I mention I hate sappiness?

* * *

"Listen Sam. I truly am sorry for like everything I did. I shouldn't have through that and I'm the stupidest dork ever…" he rambled on before he started to cry and hug me.

"What the hell are you talking about Benson. Get off me!" I replied, feebly attempting to shove him off of me. In reality I was shocked actually. I've never seen Freddie cry, like ever! That's beside the point though.

You see, I remember what happened the moment I seen him, however I'll fake amnesia just hoping he won't delve further into it. Unfortunately kid doesn't know when to quit…

"you don't remember? I…you know... A booboo." He said.

That got a chuckle out of me even though it hurt like hell to laugh. I mean seriously!

For real Benson, a booboo? Are you 3?" I snorted as I watched him get all flustered before I flashed him my trademark smirk.

I turned serious soon though as I blurted out the question that's been bugging for awhile now.

"So Benson, why did you start, ya know…"

A frown fell upon his face as he replied.

* * *

"You always picked on me and even though it wasn't as bad as it may seem now I was annoyed. Then Nevel and Gibby came up to me and that's that."

I could sense it was bothering him to talk about it, I hated seeing him all upset, especially over me!

"Stop worrying your little nerd head" I said chuckling before replying, "you know, revenge really is a bitch."

I smiled signaling to him it's cool. Granted I'm pretty pissed off with the fact his little nerd body got so strong, but whatever! Mom always told me to live in the present anyways, not the past.

Once again he looked at me worried before the fleeting expression turned into a grin.

"you know Puckett. Tat's pretty messed up to forgive someone who would do that to you…"

Yeah no joke there. I grinned however before replying the stupidest statement I ever could have said, at least I think?

"Yeah well love can really mess you up pretty good."

* * *

I really didn't mean to say it, it just sort of slipped out! I glanced at him, seeing his shocked expression before I stared at an iv in my arm. How interesting! I suddenly felt very indomitable, considering the fact he doesn't feel the same about me and I'm stuck to this damn bed.

I finally glance up at him again and watch as he approaches me. He hesitates for a second before leaning down and placing a soft kiss upon my lips. It isn't as long as the our first one, and yeah I counted, got a problem with that? It was just as enjoyable however.

"Indeed." He says, staring at me as I assume he's wondering what the hell he's suppose to do now.

"So…what now?" he asks as a smile tint of red forms on his cheeks.

* * *

"well obviously your now property of Sam Puckett" I state before attempting to kiss him again. Unfortunately it's a bit hard considering the nerd got pretty tall and I'm not feeling so hot. Well that really didn't go so well.

"oh joy…" he snickers and watches me struggle to lift myself up. He finally leans back down, and boy did he take his time, before I pulled him into our third kiss. Third times a charm…

So I realize I'm probably fucked up in the head considering I want to go out with anger issues Benson. What do I care though, now he's finally all mine.

**A/N: well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it. Take the time to review please, let me know if you liked it or not. J Only 1 more day until Ithink they kissed ^.^ so excited…**


End file.
